Ibanez Wiki:Article titles
This page describes 's policy on choosing article titles. It is part of the Ibanez Wiki Project guide General Use of brand name in titles Add the brand name to the article name only for products or parts produced by companies other than Ibanez. The article about the PAF Pro pickup produced by DiMarzio is called DiMarzio PAF Pro (in case of DiMarzio, also mind the capitalized M!). Do not use the word "Ibanez" in article titles unless it is really part of the name of the article subject or if the title without it is too general. *''Examples of incorrect usage: **Ibanez RG series (correct: RG series) **Ibanez RG570EX (correct: RG570EX)'' *''Examples of correct usage: **Duncan/Ibanez (the actual name of the pickup) **Ibanez pickups (as used in the Parts category, about pickups produced by Ibanez themselves. Just "pickups" would be too general).'' Special characters and formatting Use special characters sparingly. Sometimes, guitar model names are formatted with hyphens (generally not by Ibanez, but in other media outlets). For example, rather than RG7-620 the article name should be RG7620. If the alternate formatting of a model name is particularly widespread, consider adding a redirect page. Guitar series To create a greater distinction between the article about a guitar series and the category featuring the guitar models of that series add the (non-capitalized) word "series" to the article title. For example, RG series. Use the series name used most frequently by Ibanez. If a signature series isn't named after the artist, use the series name, not the artist's name (e.g. JEM series and Universe series, not "Steve Vai series"). Abbreviation of full name For series no longer in production, avoid abbreviations in series article titles unless the subject is almost exclusively known by its abbreviation, e.g. Ergodyne series not "EDR series". For series still in production, use the name most commonly used by Ibanez, e.g. S series (formerly known as the Saber series). Somewhat of an exception are signature series: a lot of signature series models follow a naming convention like "artist initials + M(odel)", for example Paul Gilbert's "PGM" series. In most promotional material Ibanez uses only the abbreviation (e.g. PGM) or the artist name (e.g. Paul Gilbert or Paul Gilbert series) interchangeably but almost never the word "Model" fully written out. Since the "Model" or "M" designation is redundant, on the wiki signature series article titles should be simply " + ' series'", for example Paul Gilbert series. It's easy recognizable but still using the actual series name. If a signature series has an own name that doesn't include the name of the artist, like the JEM and E-Gen series, that name should be used. ...and don't forget to create [redirect pages as appropriate. Guitar models Articles about guitar models should be named after the model number used by Ibanez. This has changed a little over time and some websites do use a different format. *An Ibanez model number usually consists of a series abbreviation and an actual number, e.g. RG770. Occasionally, extra suffixes are added, e.g. EX for S520EX. *The abbreviation indicating the finish is not considered part of the model number and therefore should not be part of the article title, even if a guitar model only has one finish. For example: Information about the model also known as the "JEM7DBK" can be found at JEM7D. *Model names are written in full caps, so JEM777 instead of Jem777. *Model names are written without spaces, so not JEM 777 or S520 EX, but JEM777 and S520EX. In case of models with multiple names Some guitar models are known by multiple model numbers. *'If the name of a model is changed by Ibanez:' First of all, be sure that it still is the same model: create a new article if significant changes have been made to the guitar model. Otherwise one should use the current or most recent name unless the previous name is much more widely used. *'If a different name is used in a certain area:' Use the least ambiguous name. The UV777 and UV777P are both known as the "UV777" in the US, so to that's why UV777P is used for the second UV777 model. Otherwise use the name used in Japan. *'If an abbreviated name is used:' For example: RG370DF for RG370DXFM, use the most complete name (so that's RG370DXFM). ...and don't forget to create redirect pages! In case of multiple models with the same name See Ibanez Wiki:Project guide/Disambiguation#Guitar models. Parts Parts category in article titles Add the parts category to the page title if an article is about multiple parts of the same category. For example: the article about pickups made by DiMarzio is called DiMarzio pickups. This may be the most general article about the "DiMarzio Musical Instrument Pickups, Inc." but the article is about the pickups, not about the company itself. If it is an article about a parts manufacturer that doesn't feature any specific information about parts used for Ibanez guitars but still is relevant for this wiki, it should be added to the Ibanez Universe category. Redirect! Add for subjects that are known by more than one name!